Yuki's secret, the true rat
by Arikashika5985
Summary: what if the cat wasn't the only zodiac animal that had a true form? What will happen when Akito comes out of nowhere and tries to bring it out? What will Kyo and the others do to help the poor rat in his time of serious need? ::: summary sucks right. sorry all I can think is questions for it. read it to find out hope you enjoy it
1. Ch 1 pain

One night I got to thinking, if there's a true form for the cat then why not the rat too. But there's a twist to this story

Well if you want to call it a twist

Enjoy

Ch. 1

Pain

"He's your brother, isn't he? So do something about him," Kyo told Yuki, facing away from him.

"If I could, don't you think I would've done it by now?" Yuki asked bluntly. "He always hides behind Shigure like a scared little ten-year-old."

Kyo snapped, "You use Shigure to hide from Akito, rat-boy!"

"That's not the same, Kyo!" Yuki shouted, sharply standing up.

"Oh, isn't it?! As children you spent more time with Akito than anyone in the family!"

"My parents sold me to Akito! I was forced to!"

"Huh? Sold? Is that why your parents always seemed so happy that they were getting rich all of a sudden?" Kyo asked softly, seeing Yuki's expression turn to sadness and fear. Yuki nodded, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Boys, please stop arguing," Tohru said softly. "I don't mean to be nosey, but… could you tell me what happened, please?"

"If you want to know Miss Honda… talk to Hatori… he has the whole explaintion on tape. Well, my "dad" was the one filming and having the best time of his life. Kyo, next time you open your big mouth… try researching the subject first," Yuki choked out. He walked off towards the forest.

"Yuki, where're you going?" Tohru asked.

"A walk alone. I'll be back later," Yuki answered walking deep into the forest.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

Watching him walk away like that, I couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. Why did I even feel that way? Maybe because I'm now thinking about my mom again. My mom never sold me to anyone. All she did – mainly – was check to make sure my beads were still on. Every damn day. I knew she was scared of me – or that cat's true form at least – she would always say 'I love you Kyo'.

Momiji's mom rejected him, but she didn't sell him. Her memory was erased so she wouldn't suffer or tear herslf up over it anymore. Kisa's mom loves her with all her heart. Same with Hiro and for Haru… his parents also loved him. Ritsu's parents love him, but he can be a real headache along with his parents.

Shigure and Hatori both had loving parents. Kagura's parents love her shiver phew what am I thinking? She's not here. Let's see… am I missing anyon-? Yuki's older brother. When he was born, his parents didn't really care, but they supported that snake, surprisingly.

Now I hear that Yuki's parents SOLD him to Akito?! All they cared about was the money?! Now that I think about it… Yuki _did_ ask Akito to let the cat be a part of the zodiac. If I remember right… Akito got really mad and dragged him somewhere. I didn't see him for three days. When I did see him again, his arm was bleeding and he was coughing.

I remember him say in a shaky voice, "sorry, I tried. I'll… I'll try again if you want." Same result every time. I hated that rat before so damn much, but now that I'm reflecting on all this… I… I guess I'm feeling more concerned than hate. The entire Sohma family shunned him, ignored him, and didn't care about the rat-boy. Now that – that snake is an adult, he's been trying to redeem himself for not being there for Yuki as kids.

*Sigh* I guess I should go get him before something bad happens. I'm just getting that feeling.

"We should head back, Tohru. I think a storms coming," I told her.

"But, what about Yuki?" she asked.

"I'm sure he can feel the weather changing. I'm sure he's heading back to the house, by now," I told her, trying to reassure her. She nodded as we started down the path to the lake house. What was I saying? 'I'm sure he's heading back to the house'? I don't even believe what I said.

Huh? What's that? Not even half way to the house I thought I heard screaming. It was faint, but… I guess I was worrying too much right now. It started down-pouring as soon as we got to the door. I let Tohru go in first. We looked around and only saw the three stooges.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" I asked.

"I thought he was with you two," Shigure said.

"He was, until an argument got out of hand. I said something that… right now I wish I hadn't said," I told him. Tohru was still looking around for him. "I thought he'd head back here once the weather started changing."

"Well, Yuki isn't here," Hatori told me. Oh, man… now I'm really starting to worry. Last time he was out in the cold, he had an asthma attack. I'm glad that was just a mild one, but out in this shit… he could have a severe attack. Even if he is growing out of the condition.

Huh? What's a snake doing slithering in here? Wait, it's going over to Ayame. Looks like the snakes are talking about something.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ayame suddenly screamed.

"Rrragh, what is it?!" I exclaimed, shielding my ears. Ayame ran to the closet, grabbed a long coat, and ran to the door.

"Ayame, wait! Where do you think you're going in this weather?" Hatori asked sternly.

"To sum it up in a few words: Akito. Parents. Yuki. Badly. Hurt. And I'm going to get him away from those three bastards. The snake informed me of that."

"Wait, I'm coming too," I told him.

"Well, well, well. Kyo, I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually go out in a typhoon to help Yuki," Shigure said, clearly taken by surprise.

"Let's just say that argument we had, opened my eyes to what might've happened if I was the rat instead. And Yuki did say that Hatori has a tape of what really happened to him when we were still kids."

"That's true. Ayame take this warm coat. You'll need it if you're going out in this," Hatori said, throwing the snake a warm furry coat.

"Thanks," the snake said as he slipped it on and ran off. I followed him after I told Tohru to stay here with the other two. She nodded as I ran after the snake.

The storm pounded us with heavy needles as we ran through the forest. I sniffed the air and what I smelled… was blood. That was something I didn't want to smell, but I could tell we were getting closer.

"Just like old time, huh, Yuki?"

"I said this before, son. A child that was born a _rat_ deserves to be alone to suffer."

"You're a very disobedient child, Yuki. I wish I never gave birth to a disobedient son."

"*Huff, huff* I don't have any parents!"

Yuki sounds like he's in a lot of pain. Now that I think about it… Akito is a source of great fear to Yuki. Guess it's the same for the other two bastards.

"Stop right there!" Ayame and I shouted when we entered the same atmosphere as them. Akito was there holding a dagger stained with blood that the rain washed off. The other two I don't really recognize, but I'm sure it was Yuki's parents. Both holding knives, but… where's Yuki?

"Where

S my brother, Akito? Sandra, Kilik?" Ayame asked angrily as he walked forward. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Ayame could turn into the Hulk at any moment if he hasn't already without me noticing.

"Stop where you are, Ayame." I think that was Kilik's voice. He moved under a tree with strong branches to keep the blurry rain off. What I saw… was the worst sight I have ever seen in my life. Kilik had Yuki pinned to his chest with the knife to his throat. I could tell that his hands were bound behind his back. Rope was secured around his chest as well.

"One step closer Ayame and you might as well say your good-byes right now!" Kilik told him. "That goes for the cat freak too." I growled at him with rage.

"Kyo is not a cat freak! He's a stupid cat!" Yuki told him as Kilik pressed the knife against his skin. I stiffened up as more rage filled my veins. Did… did he just defend me with a knife to his throat? Oh, man. From this distance, I could see various cuts on Yuki's face. Ayame froze up and growled or hissed at the three.

"Why are you bastards doing this to him?" Ayame hissed.

"Why? I want him under my control again snake breath. And that can only happen by re-educating him," Akito told us.

"You're sick, Akito!" I blurted out in rage. "This isn't re-educating! This is torture! Now you listen to me Akito! Release Yuki right now! Or someone's parents will be notified!"

If there's one thing Akito fears – it's his own parents finding out what he's doing. I know their number and Akito knows it.

"Curse you, Kyo!" Akito yelled.

"I'm already cursed!" I yelled back.

"Sandra, Kilik let's go. That rat might as well be dead in ten minutes anyway," Akito ordered as he walked off. Sandra laughed as she followed the Sohma family head. Kilik removed the blade from Yuki's throat and placed it in his jacket pocket. He shoved Yuki into the rain as Ayame moved in to catch him. Kilik vanished from sight as I ran over to the brothers. Ayame untied the ropes that bound Yuki. On closer examination, the ropes that bound Yuki's wrists just about cut off his circulation. There was a very deep wound in his left shoulder that came down to his elbow. As well as several other wounds on his chest and legs.

"Yuki! Yuki please talk to me!" I begged. "Come on, you damn rat! Say something!"

"*Huff, huff* I thought *huff* begging was a Shigure thing," Yuki huffed out. "Ni-san, Kyo. Thank you." With that said, he started coughing hard and wheezing. I was right about an asthma attack, but how the hell should I know if it's mild or sever?

"Hold on, Yuki," Ayame said as he wrapped Yuki in the long coat and picked him up. We ran as fast as we could back to the lake house.

**Tohru's P.O.V.**

Two full hours passed and I'm still worried. It looks like Hatori is prepared to see the worst. The phone suddenly rang – making me jump. Shigure answered it, "Yeah… Kyo, where are you?... What?!... Okay, understood! They're almost here and Yuki is really hurt with an asthma attack!" I gasped in shock.

"I figured as much," Hatori sighed. I ran to the door and opened it. I could barely make out two dark figures running this way.

"Ayame! Kyo! Yuki!" I shouted as they reached the porch. We went inside as Ayame took Yuki over to Hatori. I could hear Yuki wheezing intencely and coughing hard. As soon as Ayame took the coat off Yuki… my heart sank. H… his arm… his face… his chest… his legs… were all bleeding.

Kyo placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He looked as worried as I was.

"Kyo, Tohru! Please go in the other room," Hatori told us in a rushed voice. "Ayame, I need you and Shigure here!"

Kyo and I went in the hallway and sown to a study. A desk stood to the left and a bookshelf adjacent to that. With more bookshelves with tapes (VHS) as well as books.

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

I turned to Tohru. She looked terrified to the bone. I wanted to reassure her that Yuki will pull through, but… but I'm not entirely sure myself. Tohru ran out and came back with a towel.

"You'll catch cold if you don't dry off," she said, handing me the towel.

"Th-thanks," I said, taking the towel. Man, my voice sounded ready to break down in tears. I dried off and we waited.

We waited for what seemed like months. Sweat raced down my skin… same with Tohru. The door suddenly swung open. We sharply turned towards it to see Shigure panting with a smile.

"Yuki *huff* will be fine *huff, huff*," he said, huffing for air.

My eyes lit up and I could tell Tohru's was doing the same thing.

"Can we see him, please?" Tohru asked.

"Was his asthma mild or sever?" I asked.

"Yes, you can see him. Hatori said it was almost a sever attack," Shigure answered. "You and Aya got him here just in time. Ha'ri has him on asthma medicine right now."

Oh man. I am so glad to hear that. Tohru and I ran down to the liing room. Hatori stood by the couch with the snake. I could hear Yuki's breathing become steady… and wheezed only a few times now.

"You're a life saver, Ha'ri," Ayame said as a single tear escaped his eye. Tohru and I walked over to the couch. We looked down to see Yuki asleep. Hatori had an oxygen or asthma mask on him. Bandages had been put on the cuts on his face. A warm blanket covered him as the lights suddenly died.

Damn typhoon! I'm just glad that the asthma medicine machine ran on batteries. *Sigh* thanks for pulling through you damn rat. I smiled at that thought.

That whole night; Ayame, Tohru, Shigure, Hatori, and I slept by Yuki. I… I just didn't want to leave his side right now.

How could Akito say that what he was doing was re-educating? When it was complete torture?

**Normal P.O.V.**

The sun poked through the windows. The warm rays danced in the room. Yuki opened his eyes slowly. His vision was a bit blurry at first. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Ayame was stretched out on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. Kyo hung over the back of the couch along with Tohru. Shigure was on the side of the coffee table and Hatori on the other side.

Yuki pushed himself into a sitting position. "Time to wake up guys," he said clearly. Everyone sharply woke up and their attention was on Yuki.

"I'm relieved to see you awake," Hatori said as he got up and walked over to him. He removed the asthma mask and turned the machine off.

"Yuki… I-I…" Ayame started to say but was cut off when Yuki embraced him. That shocked everyone to see.

**Tohru's P.O.V**

I didn't expect Yuki to hug his brother like this. The gap between them must be connecting now.

"You may be an idiot, ni-san… but you did come for me when I needed help," Yuki said softly.

"I promise I'll always be there for you when I can From now on, Yuki," Ayame said, returning the embrace. My heart lifted when I saw this moment. I looked over at Kyo, who looked about ready to cry.

"Um… hey Yuki," Kyo said as the brothers separated. Yuki turned his head to face Kyo. "Why did you yell that when there was a knife against your throat?" What? What did he just say?

"Because I'm the only one who can poke fun and call you names. Plus, 'cat freak' isn't what you are," Yuki told him.

"That's true," Kyo said with a smile.

Hope you liked it please review


	2. Ch 2 explanation

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy this next chapter

**Ch. 2**

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

Yuki, you know that was a stupid move, but you did it anyway. Now that I see your arm out of the covers – I can tell Hatori stitched it up. It's bandaged and in a sling.

"Thank you, Kyo," Yuki said directly to my face.

"Aw, don't sweat it," I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Miss Honda… do you still want that explanation?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Um… uh-huh," Tohru said. It seemed like she was unsure about it.

"From what I saw last night… I can pretty much guess," I said. "But… I'd still like to know."

"Okay. I guess I can relive the past for now. Hatori," Yuki said facing Hatori who nodded in response. He left the room as Yuki shifted his feet to the floor. He tried getting up, but Ayame told him that he needs to rest.

"Fine, then could you help me to the bathroom?" Yuki asked, not wanting to put up a fight for once.

"Sure," Ayame said with a smile as he picked Yuki up and left for the bathroom.

Was I serious? Do I really want to see what happened as kids? From what I saw last night… I guess it was really bad. Tohru and I sat down on the couch. I took the sat with the arm and Tohru took the other one.

Ayame came back in with Yuki in his arms after a while. He placed Yuki in between Tohru and me. Hatori came in shortly after.

"I think I left the tape somewhere in my office at home or in the car," he said, sounding defeated at the hide-n-seek game and the tape wins this round.

"We've got time, Hatori. You can go get it and come back," Shigure said softly. Yeah, that is right. It's summer break so we do have time. Oh, maybe Yuki could tell us what happened last night! Yuki nodded to him, like he was saying 'it's alright. They can wait a while.'

Hatori nodded back as he left the room. Yuki lend against the back of the soft couch.

"While we're waiting… could you fill us in about last night?" I asked, looking at him, feeling concerned again.

"Hm… sure. I can do that," Yuki answered softly.

**Yuki's P.O.V.**

Kyo seems more concerned about me. I wonder why that is, exactly? Ah… sss… my arm is killing me! Well, I did say that I would tell them about last night. So, I should start talking. I closed my eyes and began.

~flashback~

I walked into the forest with my head down. Why did he have to make me say what my parents really did? I didn't want anyone to know about that. Walking deeper and deeper in this dense forest, thinking a walk alone would help. It did nothing; it only made me feel even more alone.

I felt a coughing fit coming on. As I coughed in my hand a few times, I could feel the weather changing. I also heard a maniacal laugh coming from behind me.

Before I could turn around to see who it was – I got shoved into the dirt while whoever it was tightly clutched my arms and wrists. I struggled against the person, but suddenly froze up when I heard a familiar female voice.

"Oh, yeah. Finally found the little rat. It's been too long, son," she said as she moved my bangs out of my eyes.

"S-Sandra!" I choked out. Which in turn – calling my mom by her first name – earned me a stomp to the head.

"Never call me that! It's 'mom' to you, filthy rat," Sandra yelled. I just about screamed when the person holding my wrists tightly tied them together. So tight already to make me make tight fists with my hands.

I got jerked up and slammed into a thick tree trunk. I had one eye closed cause of the pain that shot through my wrists.

"No wonder why the tightness of these ropes felt familiar. Kilik and Akito. What the hell do you three want?" I asked, as Kilik took out a pocket knife and slashed my face.

"It's 'dad' to you, rat!" Kilik yelled as Akito walked forward.

"Isn't this nice, Yuki? Your parents wanted to pay you a visit. The least you can do is call them 'mom and dad'. Right?" Akito asked, running his fingers through my hair.

"I have no parents," I growled and coughed again. Damn this asthma. Why did I have to be born the rat? Being the Zodiac rat is too painful.

Akito slammed a dagger into my left shoulder. Making me scream out in utter distress as he pulled it down to my elbow. I kicked Akito in the face causing him to fly backwards.

I got to my feet and made a break for the lake house. I didn't get very far though. A rope flew over my head and hugged my chest. I got yanked back to the three. Struggling didn't work at all as I felt Kilik's hands slam down on my shoulders. A yelp of pain escaped my lips, as I was forced to the ground.

Sandra wrapped the rope around my chest a few times and also tied it tightly. With that on the wound in my arm… geez… pain shot through it intensely.

It started to down-pour on us when Akito knelt down in front of me. I could tell that I pissed him off when I kicked him. I wish I hadn't done that, but… it just happened. Akito still terrifies me. Including my so called parents.

Kilik held me still as the other two slashed my legs… my chest… and my face some more. I struggled and screamed some more… all in vain. I couldn't do anything to get away from them. I did see a snake slithering away fast.

I hope it's going to my brother. As much of an idiot he is… I need help and I don't care _who _comes… memories started to flow through my mind as they continued. By the time they stopped… I was gasping for air. My chest started to feel tight as Kilik shoved me to the ground once again. The pounding needles didn't help to sooth this pain as mud stuck in my hair.

"Just like old times, huh, Yuki?" Akito chuckled, kicking me in the stomach. My eyes shot wide open and shut tight. I gasped for air, but it felt like I was drowning.

"I said this before, son. A child that was born a _rat_ deserves to be alone to suffer," Kilik told me as he yanked my hair. Making me look up at him. Not true! Not true! I told myself, but from what Akito did to me when I was a child… mental abuse… _and_ physical abuse – like now – I … I believed his words.

Sandra moved her hand to my cheek. "You're a very disobedient child, Yuki. I wish I never gave birth to a disobedient son," she said harshly and slapped me hard.

"*Huff, huff* I have no parents!" I yelled, trying to control my breathing.

Huh? Wait a minute. Are my ears failing me or do I hear footsteps coming this way?

"Stop right there!" *Gasp* That's ni-san and Kyo! Thanks for coming you two, but I thought Kyo wouldn't come to help me. Maybe he just came to see the show.

"Where's my brother, Akito? Sandra, Kilik?" Ni-san sounds pissed off. If I could see… I think I'd see the Hulk instead of my brother.

"Stop where you are, Ayame!" Kilik shouted, as he yanked me to my feet and pinned me to his chest. He moved under a tree with strong branches holding the knife to my throat. I could tell ni-san and Kyo stopped moving forward.

"One step closer Ayame and you might as well say your good-byes right now!" Kilik told them. Rrragh, shut up! I'll go deaf in that ear if you don't shut it! Well, I know he doesn't give a 'rat's ass' about it. Meaning mine. "That goes for the cat-freak too!"

"Kyo is not a cat-freak! He's a stupid cat!" I yelled as Kilik pressed the blade against my skin to shut me up. I know it was stupid on my part, but no one calls Kyo names except me. Kyo isn't a freak… he may be stupid at times, but a freak… no. That's not him at all.

I could hear ni-san hissing at the three harshly.

"Why are you bastards doing this to him?" ni-san hissed.

"Why? I want him under my control again snake breath. And that can only happen by re-educating him," Akito cackled. If my arms weren't so tightly bound… I'd punch that smirk off you face Akito. And if I didn't feel so weak cause of blood loss. Even if you_ do _get even more pissed at me. No one calls ni-san 'snake breath'. He may be a snake, but he doesn't have snake breath.

"You're sick, Akito!" I heard Kyo yell. That sounded enraged… very enraged. "This isn't re-educating! This is torture! Now you listen to me Akito! Release Yuki right now! Or someone's parents will be notified!"

Oh, that's right. Kyo knows Akito's parents' number and Akito doesn't want his parents knowing about this.

"Curse you Kyo!" Akito yelled.

"I'm already cursed!" Kyo yelled back.

"Sandra, Kilik let's go. That rat might as well be dead in ten minuted anyway," Akito ordered as he walked off. Sandra laughed her signature laugh and followed him.

I felt Kilik remove the blade from my throat. He placed it in his poket as he shoved me into the pounding needles.

Someone caught me before I met the ground. Ni-san? Yeah, it was ni-san who caught me. Kilik vanished as ni-san untied me. I felt relief when he untied my wrists. And once he got the rope secured around my chest off… my chest just felt tighter.

"Yuki! Yuki please talk to me!" Is Kyo actually begging? "Come on, you damn rat! Say something!"

"*Huff, huff* I thought *huff* begging was a Shigure thing," I huffed out, painfully. I wanted to say something else before my voice turned off because of this asthma. "Ni-san, Kyo. Thank you." That's when my voice turned off and all I could do was cough and wheeze. My chest got even tighter in this cold atmosphere.

"Hold on, Yuki!" Ni-san shouted. He wrapped me in a coat or something and picked me up. I blacked out – I don't know how long it was when I did.

Not sure how much time has passed when I finally woke up. I found everyone asleep near me. Hm? Oh, asthma medicine. I also felt bandages on my wounds. I pushed myself into a sitting position. It was difficult, but I managed to sit up. I guess Akito damaged my arm bad enough to where I need a sling and not move it. I decided to wake everyone up.

~end flashback~

"So, how long was I out?" I asked.

"About 15 hours or so," Shigure answered. "And… what was that one thing you said to Kyo? About the begging?"

"'I thought begging was a Shigure thing'. 'Shigure thing' meaning 'dog' thing," I explained.

"Oh, okay, but that wasn't a funny remark, Yuki," Shigure whined.

"You're right. It wasn't funny," Kyo said, a smile spread across his lips. "It was hilarious!" Kyo burst out laughing. This is the first time I actually saw Kyo laugh. And it was something _I _said, too. I'm officially confused and surprised.

"I'm sorry. If only I had known sooner… I could've prevented this from happening," Ni-san said sadly as he held my right hand gently.

"Don't… don't blame yourself Ayame. It's not your fault this happened," I said trying to get him to not beat himself up over it. I looked around suddenly at everyone. They looked surprised. Even ni-san looked surprised. May be because I called him by his first name this time.

"Did Hatori leave any pain killers?" I asked. My arm is really killing me now.

"Oh, yeah. He did," Miss Honda said as she left and came back with water and a few pills. She handed them to me. I tossed the pills in my mouth and poured some water down my throat my swallowed them.

"I… I guess it's my fault this happened," Kyo said. His voice sounded guilty for some reason.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, turning my attention to him.

"If I hadn't lost it… this wouldn't have happened," Kyo said softly. "On the way back here… I thought I heard faint screaming… but I thought I was hearing things."

"Listen, Kyo. If anyone is to blame here… it's me," I told him. "I knew Akito always has someone keeping an eye on me. Whenever I'm alone is when they strike. But… I guess I wasn't thinking straight at the time."

Kyo looked at me a little cheerful, a little 'what are you talking about?'

**Kyo's P.O.V.**

What are you talking about, Yuki? Are you trying to shoulder all the blame? Oh, I guess everyone pushed all the blame on you because you're the rat. Me mostly I guess. Did all that make you feel like you _had_ to shoulder all the blame alone?

"Now you listen to me, rat-boy!" I somewhat shouted, sharply standing up. I got Yuki's full attention as I continued. "Time to stop shouldering all the guilt alone! All that guilt from childhood til now, is the biggest burden of all! You don't have to shoulder this burden alone any longer! Let me shoulder it with you!"

Yuki looked completely surprised at what I just told him. "So… what you're saying is… you're concerned and worried about me?" he asked. His voice sounded really surprised. "When did that happen?"

"Um… l-let's just say I thought about what might've happened if I was the rat instead of you," I told him softly. "From… from what I saw last night and your explanation of it a while ago… I don't hate you anymore. I hate Akito and those other two."

"I don't hate you anymore, either Kyo," Yuki told me. A smile spread across his face. "When you came… in that storm and I saw or heard you… it was like all my hate transferred to Kilik. Well… um… uh… I think I should tell you guys something that I didn't want you to know about. Just so you wouldn't worry."

I was relieved to hear that Yuki no longer hated me, but what is he saying… he has a secret he didn't want us to know about? He has his eyes closed and faced the ceiling.

"You know the cat has a true form… and no offense Kyo, but it's kinda…" I could tell Yuki didn't want to say it.

"'Ugly'… no offense taken. I agree with that," I told him.

"Well… you have your own free will, right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," I answered slowly. What the hell are you getting at?

"The rat has a true form too, but I can't control it," Yuki told us. That news scared everyone.

"So, you've told them about _it_?" Hatori asked coming in. I jumped a bit when he spoke.

"Yes. It was time I stopped hiding that fact," Yuki sighed, as he opened his eyes.

"So, how does the true rat come out?" Shigure sounded worried and scared. "I mean, for the cat all you need to do is take his beads."

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"Transform then drown," Yuki told us. "Or just drown." What was that? Someone has to drown you in order for that true rat to come out?!

"Takes longer in human form though," Yuki said, softly. "Doesn't take, but a minute or less in rat form. Of course, with all that rain and… with those three slashing me like that… the true rat could've came out at any moment…if ni-san and Kyo hadn't come when they did."

"What do you mean you can't control it?" Ayame asked, looking scared to the bone.

"It has a mind of its own. It does whatever it wants and… I try resisting its hold all the time to no avail," Yuki told us. "Resisting is the only thing I _can_ do. I'm not the one in control. Akito *shiver* always… well may be not always… brought it out and tried to control it."

Are you fucking pulling my tail here, Yuki?! This is one surprise after another! And it's not the good surprise either.

"I had to go all the way home to get the two tapes," Hatori said. "I overheard Akito, Kilik, and Sandra talking. I highly advise you to never go walking alone from now on, Yuki."

"What did they say Ha'ri?" Ayame asked, clearly wanting and not wanting to know.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hatori gave a soft, worried sigh as he spoke.

~flashback~

Hatori found the tapes he was looking for. He placed them in a bag and walked towards the exit of the Sohma estate.

"Curse that damn cat," Akito growled. Hatori heard that growl and hid to the side of the center house.

"That cat ruined my fun," Kilik complained.

"Not to mention that snake of a son," Sandra added. "Now what, Akito-sama?"

"Those two came at the most inconvenient time. The true rat was about to emerge. I could just see it in Yuki's eyes," Akito growled intensely. "Too bad we didn't have the collar with us at the time. It would've been even more shocking in the rain. *Sigh* Next time Yuki is alone… we'll continue our little fun."

"Understood, Akito-sama," Sandra chuckled.

"What about… if he's with that one girl I've heard about?" Kilik asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, you mean Tohru Honda? If Yuki's alone with her… just go in and take him. Leave her to cry like the pathetic little girl she is," Akito told him in a cackle. Kilik cackled along with Akito and his wife.

~end flashback~

"So, I highly recommend Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, or myself be with you when you plan on going out. Tohru can also go with you, but one of us must accompany you. I mean no offence Tohru," Hatori said.

"None taken. I understand what you mean," Tohru said a little shaky. She looked over at Yuki who looked terrified to the bone at the news.

"In that case I'll always be beside you little brother," Ayame proclaimed. "No matter what I'll never leave you!"

"You have a shop to manage, don't you? Kyo is always around, same with Shigure. At school, Haru and Momiji are also there," Yuki told him.

"If Haru hears this and sees either one of those three… He'd definitely go Black," Kyo shuttered,

"That's probably the best defense," Hatori said. "I informed him."

"And I'm pissed," Haru said angrily stepping out from behind the Sohma doctor.

"He's black, isn't he?" Shigure asked in a small whimper. The answer was obvious. Yes, it's Black Hatsuharu.

"I thought it'd be best to… bring Hatsuharu back here. He would've destroyed his parents' house. They actually asked me to take him with me," Hatori explained. Haru was about to smash the wall-

"Haru calm down!" Yuki shouted. Black Haru changed back to white Haru when Yuki suddenly grabbed his chest and coughed several times in his other hand.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Ayame shouted, placing his hands on his little brother's shoulders. Yuki's coughing intensified with every passing second. Kyo and Haru placed their hands over top of Ayame's and felt how hard Yuki was coughing.

Hatori could tell it was beginning to be another asthma attack, but when Yuki stopped coughing… and pulled his hand away from his mouth… red covered his palm. A red stream came out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

Tohru gasped in worry upon seeing this. "Yuki…"

"The true rat can also emerge due to blood loss," Hatori told them. "I've seen the tapes."

Kyo, Tohru, and Ayame stayed by Yuki as the Sohma doctor walked towards the VCR to start the 'movie'.

Hope you liked it. Please review


End file.
